


Reconciliation

by TexanOutlaw149



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexanOutlaw149/pseuds/TexanOutlaw149
Summary: A quick one-shot about the beginnings of Ashe and McCree’s reconciliation and the rebuilding of their relationship after the “Reunion” cinematic.





	Reconciliation

Reconciliation 

The sound of spurs clinking echoed through the dusty valley. Off in the distant skies, vultures circled around an unseen food source. Hoverbikes untouched for years sat rusting outside of a bar. The clinking of spurs stopped and the man wearing them turned to look at the decrepit building with the hoverbikes stationed outside of it. He stood there for a moment, silently deciding his next action. He walked up to one of the wooden walls of the bar and whiped away the dirt and sand and dust covering it with a metal, robotic hand. This revealed an old logo, faded by the inescapable grasps of the sun and time. You could still make out shapes resembling a skull wearing an eyepatch placed over a lock. This was the insignia of the fabled Deadlock gang. 

The man’s hand lingered on it for a moment, nostalgically, before he let it slide off and fall back to his side. He stared at it sadly before the sound of a gunshot echoed from behind him. He felt and heard the bullet whiz past his ear and impact into the wooden wall where his hand had just been. He drew his Peacekeeper and spun, his opposite hand hovering just above the hammer, but he stopped in his tracks as he saw who fired the shot. 

Standing in the doorway holding her signature repeater carbine was none other than Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe. “You got some nerve coming back here again, Jesse McCree,” she snarled. “I should kill you right now.”

Jesse raised his empty hand and returned his revolver to its place. “You very well could, Ashe. But I didn’t come here to start trouble. I didn’t think you’d be here, if I’m being honest with ya.” 

Ashe ejected a round from the chamber with a quick downward snap of her wrist on the rifle’s lever. “What are you doing here, Jesse?” Her voice no longer dripped with anger, but instead seemed to slightly radiate pain. McCree frowned slightly at the sound. 

“I been thinking more than I probably should,” he responded softly. 

Her head fell, the brim of her hat hiding her eyes from the man. “You ain’t the only one.” Her voice quaked slightly as she spoke. To a stranger, it would’ve went unnoticed. To Jesse, however, he knew it meant a dam was breaking. 

The cowboy took a few steps forward, reaching a hand out to rest on her upper arm. “Liz...” he started.

She looked back up at him, and he saw that tears streaked her mascara into black currents running down her face. “Get your hands off me, Jesse McCree.” She threw her elbow outward, forcing Jesse’s hand off as she brought her rifle back up right to his face. “You just let them take you. You didn’t even put up a fight, did you? You were tired of running with us. You wanted your new adventure and your new life. You had no problems leaving us behind. Leaving me behind.” She took a deep breath, trying to gather herself. “I spent months wondering when you were coming home, Jesse. And when you didn’t, I blamed myself. I felt like I wasn’t good enough. I wanted to burn every memory of you. But I couldn’t. I wasn’t strong enough. And then when I finally was good and moved on, had my life going back in my own direction, you just had to show back up.” 

“Elizabeth...” he said, just a little more firmly. “While it may be true that I didn’t put up much of a fight, it didn’t mean that I wanted to leave you behind. It didn’t mean I was tired of running with y’all. And it definitely didn’t mean I was tired of you. I didn’t have a choice. My days of being an outlaw were over the moment they put a bead on me. If I tried to leave, they would’ve locked us both up for life. Or worse. And I couldn’t let them touch you.” He took off his hat and wiped his forehead with the back of his true hand. “I loved you, Liz. Definitely didn’t want to be leavin you. Hell. I still do love you if we’re being honest. I ain’t ever stopped. And I’m sorry. I know it must’ve been hell for you. I wasn’t there for you, darlin. And I’m sorry.”

Ashe just stared at the man, several different emotions whipping through her eyes like a monsoon. She looked as if she were about to squeeze the trigger and end Jesse McCree once and for all. Finally, however, she dropped her rifle and collapsed to her knees, tears streaming down her face once more and racking sobs echoing through the room. 

Jesse was quick to be right next to her, wrapping himself around her and pulling her into him. He gently rocked with her and shushed every softly. “Hey. Hey, now. It’s alright. It’s alright. I’m here.”

Between sobs, McCree could just barely make out Ashe’s words. “I’m sorry, Jesse. I’m sorry. I love you. I love you.” 

Jesse smiled down at her softly. “It’s alright, Liz. It’s alright. I love you. And I’m here.” He didn’t know if this would last. But he knew that here, in this moment, everything felt right and he’d do whatever he could to keep this together. He owed it to himself. More than that, he owed it to her. And he never intended to let her down again.


End file.
